


Torture

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-04
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and James have been captured, it hurts to move. their fate is a curse of aching pain, they have to get out... They have to get help... They have to live, because if they dont then their love will never get it's chance.





	1. Im Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**James**

James Potter knelt in front of the Dark Lord Voldemort. Not to show him respect, but gasping for air and wiping blood from the corners of his mouth. His forehead had small cuts on it; his arms were bruised. He felt as though his skin was beginning to tear itself apart. As his breath became calmer, James opened his eyes. 

“That hurt, didn’t it?”� sneered Voldemort’s high, cold voice. He paused as if looking somewhere off into the distance. “Did you hear that? It’s the sound of death — a few more times and she will die just like all the others did.”�

Even though James didn’t want to listen, his body disobeyed him, and he listened to the shrieks of pain that cut through the air. James took a deep breath as Lily’s screams echoed through the great stone dungeon, bouncing off walls and slicing the silence inside his head. It was true: she, his love, was suffering the same fate as he — the Cruciatus curse. 

With each of her screams part of his self broke and died, shriveling away as he witnessed her pain. But no, he needed to stay together; he needed to save her, put her needs before his own.

“So young. Seventeen and dying,”� Voldemort said playfully. 

“What do you want with us?”� James asked as calmly as he could manage. 

“It’s simple, really — just that you join me. I want you to switch sides — to the one that will win.”� For a moment James could have sworn that he saw a gleam of red cross his captor’s eyes.

“And Lily?”� 

“She refused, choosing to suffer a painful death instead of selling her soul.”�

James’ thoughts were ringing with escape plans. But nothing that he thought up seemed to work in the situation that he was in. 

“Now you decide — live…or die!”� 

He didn’t need to waste a second thinking about it. If Lily was going to die, then he would, too, just to be with her. 

James took a deep breath and swallowed his fear. “Die.”� 

Voldemort shrugged. “Your choice, though you would have made a wonderful addition to my army. Crucio!”� 

Hot pain shot up and down James’ spine. It melted its way through his veins, and his bones were on fire. It felt as though hot knives were being forced into his flesh. Then, inside his mind’s eye, there was a flash of white light. 

_James was eleven years of age and getting ready to board the train for his first ever year at Hogwarts. There, not ten feet away, was a small, skinny girl with beautiful red hair and enchanting, emerald-green eyes. This girl had gotten her trunk stuck when she was pulling it up the stairs. For only a second, James watched her struggle, then went over to help her._

_“Hi, I’m James Potter; it looks like you need some help?”� he said extending a hand_

_The girl looked at him, then smiled the most beautiful smile that he had ever seen._

_“Lily Evans. Yes, please, I need all the help that I can get,”� the girl said while shaking his hand._

_“Alrighty then, you pull and I’ll push.”�_

_Lily nodded and said, “Good for me.”�_

_After a few more minutes of struggle, they managed to get both of their trunks up the stairs and onto the train. Together they made their way to a compartment full of boys, all in their year._

_“Hey James, who’s this firecracker?”� said a boy with long black hair that fell elegantly into his steel-grey eyes._

_“Lily Evans. And for your information, I don’t like to be called ‘firecracker,’”� Lily replied sternly._

_“Too bad, because that’s your new name with us, unless you’d prefer Red?”�_

_“And what’s your name? Black sheep?”�_

_“Ahh… No, but close, so very close.”�_

_“Then what _do_ I have the privilege of calling you, sir?”� Lily replied sarcastically. _

_“King Sirius Black, if you will — now get lost!”�_

_Lily looked to James for support, but he suddenly found his shoe laces very interesting._

_“Fine. I can see when I’m not wanted,”� Lily said defeated. She grabbed her trunk and left the compartment._

Pain once again shot through James’ body. He wished that it would stop, that it would just go away, that he would just pass out already. 

Suddenly, there was another flash of white light. 

_James was now sitting in his chair by the common room fire, surrounded by the rest of the Marauders._

_“Next game is us versus Ravenclaw; they have great Chasers, but their Beaters are weak. Still, the word in the halls is that they are favored. What do you think, James?”�_

_James didn’t hear though. Now in his third year, he had other things on this mind. Instead, he just stared after a girl with long wavy hair and her nose stuck in a book._

_“James...Jamie...Potter!”�_

_“Huh? What?”�_

_“You’re an idiot,”� Sirius said._

_“Why?”� James said dumbfounded._

_“Looking over at Evans. She’s a bitch, man; give it up already.”�_

_“Whatever, Sirius.”�_

_Lily, having heard the insult that Sirius had shot her way, walked out of the common room; James followed her, ignoring the shouts of protest coming from his Marauder friends._

_“Evans…Evans! ...EVANS!”�_

_“What do you want, Potter?”� Lily yelled, as if she were talking to the dirtiest scum on the face of the earth._

_“Well, I just wanted to say…”�_

_“Save it; I don’t give a damn about whatever the hell you have to say! I mean, a bitch wouldn’t, and that’s what I am, right?”�_

_“No, wait, Evans…”�_

_“Didn’t I tell you to shut your trap, Potter?”�_

_“But…”�_

_“Ah, some of my least favorite people. Potter, Mudblood, out after hours, are we?”� the venomous voice of a hook-nosed boy sneered._

_James could feel his blood boil at the sound of such a foul name being directed toward Lily._

_“Snape,”� Lily said in a cold voice._

_“Snivellus,”� James said._

_Snape turned to look at James with his cold black eyes. “It’s not safe for blood traitors and Mudbloods to be wandering around this huge castle at night. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you now, would we?”� he said with amusement in his voice._

_“You lay one hand on Lily, I’ll take you apart piece by piece, you hear me?”�_

_“I’ll heed your warning this time, Potter, but don’t think that’ll happen again.”�_

_“Sod off, Snape!”� James yelled, his voice echoing down the hall._

_“Potter, Mudblood —”� the Slytherin said, but in a lower, more dangerous whisper he added, " — watch your back."_

_After he had left, James turned to Lily to try and finish what he had started, but the look on her face scared him somewhat._

_“I can fight my own battles, Potter!”�_

_“What?”�_

_“Don’t you dare to try and speak for me ever again!”�_

_“But I was just trying to help…”�_

_“I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP!”�_

_“God, Evans, I came down here to apologize for Sirius calling you a bitch, but now I don’t know why I even thought to in the first place! Because, Evans — you_ are _a bitch!”� James yelled. With each word, he could see water rising in her eyes._

_Lily ran away with tears streaming down her face._

_“I’m sorry, Lily,”� James whispered into the cool night._

There was one last bright flash of light and the inevitable pain returned. Each second it grew worse; James didn't know where he was or what was going on. All he knew was the pain, and the shrieks of another. 

“I’m sorry, Lily,”� he choked out. 

“What was that?”� asked Voldemort. 

“I’m sorry, Lily!”� James yelled into the chamber. 

“How very touching. The one who will soon die can only think about the one who is dead already,”� Voldemort said as he lifted the curse off James, who fell to his hands and knees, spitting up blood. 

“You see, James, she is going crazy because of the pain being inflicted on her. She’ll never again be the same Lily you once knew. That Lily is gone."

“You’re wrong.”� 

“Oh yes? How am I wrong?”� 

“She’ll always be the same Lily.”� 

“Well, to prove to you that I am never wrong, I might as well show you.”� 

He grabbed James by the collar of his shirt and dragged him across the room and through a big wooden door. Then he flung James into yet another dark room, where he hit the cold stone floor with a thud. 

Voldemort left him lying in the floor in the dark room as he had landed. James couldn’t move; everything hurt, even to breathe. But he had to get stronger; he had to fight against the pain. James bit his lip till he tasted blood, and rolled over on to his back. 

The door opened once again and Lily was thrown into the room, landing just to the right of him. Even thought it pained him to do so, James stretched out his arm and pulled her on top of him. She was still breathing, but just barely. 

Her eyes were closed, her body was limp, and her face was beaded with sweat. James draped his arms protectively around her back and started to stroke her hair. After a few minutes, his Lily’s breath returned to a normal speed, but still she didn’t move. 

“I heard you,”� she whispered. 

“What?”� 

“I could hear you yelling, saying my name.”� 

“You could?”� 

“You said that you were sorry.”� 

“Yeah, I am, for everything…”� 

“James, we’re going to die; you know that, right?”� 

“No, Lily, don’t think like that.”� 

“But I can’t take it any more; it hurts so much. I can’t fight it any more like I could yesterday.”� 

“I won’t let them hurt you, not as long as I can protect you. I promise.”� 

“I never hated you, James, even when I said that I did; never, not in a million years.”� 

James paused. He thought about what he was going to say; he wanted to say it, but they hadn’t even dated… was it all right to _not_ think about and just blurt it out? 

“Lily, I love you,”� he whispered into her ear. She nodded and they fell asleep, but not before a smile passed over her lips.

OK this isnt a one shot like it sounds but there is much more to come!!!! please r/r it makes me want to post the rest of the story!!! much love!!!


	2. Courage

**Lily**

Lily lay on top of James. She was still in pain, but now moving didn’t hurt her so much. She was cold, so very cold, but somehow James kept her warm on the cold floor. It might be day or night; Lily didn’t know. The cell that they were in had no cracks or windows providing access to the outside world, just damp darkness, but to Lily it was life. She knew that death waited just through the next room and down the hall.

Suddenly, the heavy wood door opened, and a man came in and stood over them. Lily held tightly on to James, but the man snatched him from under her. James moaned softly from the quick movement that was being forced upon him. 

“Boy, are you ready for death?” the masked man who grabbed James said forcefully.

“Frankly, no…”

“Well, you better get ready, because you’re going to die today.”

“No, James, don’t give in to their games! Please don’t leave me!” Lily yelled as the two bodies were silhouetted against the light from the doorway. She wiped a few lonesome tears from her eyes. 

The man who was holding James by his shoulder turned and looked at her. James did the same.

“Never, Lily! I’ll never leave you,” he said to her.

“How very touching,” the guard sneered. “Well, since you don’t want to leave each other, I suppose you can just watch the other die.” The man chuckled at his own words, as if he found them amazingly clever, and called out to another hooded guard to help him.

The man walked in and grabbed Lily’s arm, pulling her to her feet and dragging her on an even level with James. The two guards pushed and shoved their prisoners down the corridor and into another room. Absentmindedly, Lily grabbed James’ hand and squeezed it tightly. James turned to her and tenderly held her gaze. 

“We’ll die for the good of others, and together. Death won’t separate us, I promise. Don’t be afraid to die,” he whispered to her. 

She looked at him and wondered how he could be so strong in a time of such need and misery.

“I’m not afraid to die, James, just as long as I die first.”

James nodded. All hope was lost, and both knew that death waited through the next door. But at least if she died first, there would not be the horrid sight of his dead body lying on the cold stone floor for her to see.

The Death Eaters pushed them through the next door, tripping on the threshold. Lily and James fell to the floor.

“My Lord, we brought the prisoners.”

“I though that I told you to only bring me Potter.”

“Yes, my Lord, but we though that it would entertain you to make one watch the other die.” 

“Well, then I think that they should die together; “We could see who can hold out the longest,” said one Death Eater, trying to make a game out of their lives. 

It disgusted Lily that people could find such enjoyment in murdering people; they were even going to have a contest to see who would die first, she or James! It disgusted her. She squeezed James’ hand hard and bit her lip till it bled.

Suddenly James stood up, pulling Lily with him. What was he thinking? Lily wondered what kind of trick James had up his sleeve.

“If I die today, I’m going to die standing, tall and proud.”

“Courage, James – something I’d expect from you, but now isn’t the greatest time to show it,” Voldemort said in his cold voice that made Lily want to get as far away from him as she could.

“I die standing,” James bluntly said.

“Very well. _Crucio!_ ”

Both James and Lily were hit with the curse. James stood screaming and grinding his teeth, holding her in spite of the pain, and it amazed Lily that he remained on his feet through all of it, none-the-less.

Lily knew that it was ending. She screamed, wishing that the pain would stop. Suddenly there was a white flash; Lily was about the age of fifteen, staring into the flickering fire.

_“Hey Evans, how’s it going?” James Potter said, sitting down next to her._ __

“None of your business, Potter!” she retorted, crumpling a piece of parchment in her hands.

__

“It could be, if you tell me,” he said as a silent tear slid down Lily’s cheek, but still she looked into the fire and didn’t face him. “I might be able to help…”

__

“No, no, you can’t help me, no one can,” she whispered, as more tears spilled from her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

__

“I can’t if you don’t let me.”

__

“I can’t,” she said, still looking at the flickering fire in the evening light.

__

“But you can; you can tell me anything,” James whispered, wiping the damp tears from her cheeks with his warm thumb. Lily turned to face him, placing her hand over his.

__

“I’ll always listen to you, Lily. Forever.”

__

She began to cry harder now, salty water welling from the corners of her eyes and flowing over his and her hands, then falling to the ground. James pulled her tight and held her as she cried. 

__

There was another flash of bright white light, and Lily’s head began to spin, her arms began to strain, and her legs felt like they were about to break, as the feeling of hot knives plunged through her body.

She screamed from the mounting pain in her head. There was a warm, squeezing feeling around her hand. Lily opened her eyes to see James on the ground next to her. He was on his knees, yelling from the pain, but still they held hands. Soon the pain stopped. Her breath slowed, and the room was silent except for the laughter coming from Voldemort and his followers.

“James?” Lily whispered to him while looking at their keepers.

“Yeah?” he whispered back, looking into her face once she turned to look at him, too.

“Before we die, I want you to know something…”

“What, Lily? We aren’t going to die; I promise… someone will come.”

“But…”

“I can just feel it; they are on their way; they have to be.”

“James, listen – whenever I said that I hated you, it wasn’t true. It never was, even though sometimes I wanted it to be.”

“I know,” he said, looking into her emerald eyes, showing true understanding.

“No, no, you don’t. You don’t know half of it…” Lily pleaded for him to listen.

“Did you enjoy that?” mocked a Death Eater.

“How about another dose of pain, boy?” sneered the other one.

James squeezed Lily’s hand, and they both stood, each helping the other to their feet. 

“People will come looking for us! And when they find out what happened and what you did to us, they’ll come after you! And bring you as much pain as you’ve brought us!” Lily yelled at her keepers.

“Well, isn’t that nice? _Crucio._ ”

Lily fell back to the ground, pain coursing through her body like an electric shockwave, pounding in her head, crushing her bones, though they didn’t actually break. 

Once again there was a white light, and once more Lily was back at Hogwarts, but now only just a day ago. In fact, it was the day that she and James had been taken captive by Voldemort. 

_Lily and James were walking around the castle doing rounds, seeing as they were head boy and girl. Patrolling was one of their duties._ __

“Favorite color?” James asked as they rounded a corner.

__

“Blue – you?” Lily responded

__

“Bright green.”

__

“Why?”

__

“I really don’t know. Just because, I guess.” Lily got the feeling that he knew more than he let on, but she let it slide.

__

“Favorite class?” he asked, as if it were an afterthought.

__

“Charms and Potions – yours?”

__

“Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

__

“Your worst?” Lily asked.

__

“Potions and Divination.”

__

“Me, it’s Divination and Transfiguration. Seems that we should agree to disagree. Why don’t you like Potions?” 

__

“Never had a calling for it, I guess, and Slughorn…I hate how he picks favorites… Calls them the Slug Club.”

__

“James, I’m in the Slug Club…”

__

“Oh, sorry. Why don’t you like Transfiguration?”

__

“It’s just so complicated. I can’t ever do anything as fast as Sirius or you can, not to mention how confusing it is.”

__

“Well, it is what you make it…”

__

“I guess so – what time is it?”

__

“One twenty-eight.”

__

“We should head back now. I’m knackered.”

__

“Yeah; bed – here I come!”

__

“So what do you think –” Lily never got to finish her sentence because Remus appeared, rounding the corner at a fast speed.

__

“Lily, James, the school is being attacked!” Remus yelled as he ran towards them.

__

“Moony!”

__

“Follow me!” Remus turned around and ran back with Lily and James following him.

__

“This way!” he shouted, running down the hall and through a door, Lily and James only meters behind him.

__

They rushed through the door and into an empty class room, but it was dark, and Remus was nowhere to be seen

__

“Remus? What’s going on?” Lily called after the door slammed shut.

__

James turned and pushed Lily behind him, as if protecting her from any harm.

__

“Nothing is going on, Lily dear,” replied Remus from a dark corner of the room.

__

“Lumos,” Lily said, causing Remus’ face and the area where he stood to glow in the eerie light of her wand.

__

“Remus, what’s tomorrow?” James asked, eyeing Remus carefully.

__

“Why? It’s Thursday.”

__

“You’re not Remus!” Lily exclaimed. 

__

"Yes, I am too, you idiots.”

__

“No, you’re not!”

__

“Well, then you’ve seen through my mask.” Remus’ features began to change and his height started to decrease, his sandy brown hair became bleach blond, and soon Lucius Malfoy stood in Remus’ place.

__

“Polyjuice Potion – what a wonderful thing it is,” he said mockingly.

__

“What’s going on?” James asked demandingly. 

__

“You'll find out soon...” Suddenly, the world went black.

__

Hours later, Lily and James woke up to a man with slits for a nose and bright red eyes. He frowned down at them.

__

“Good, my guests have awakened,” he said, glaring at them. “James Potter and Lily Evans.” They both stood, but James was the first to speak.

__

“What do you want with us, Voldemort?”

__

“Simple really, just for you to join me.”

__

“And if we refuse?” Lily said.

__

“Then you die. Nott, take the girl to the next room; you know what to do.”

__

Lily was pushed through the door and into another room.

__

There was another flash of white light. Lily could hear voices in the distance. They screamed, shouted, and yelled. After listening to them for a few moments, she found she couldn’t recognize them. 

Who are they? she wondered. Lily felt that she was being moved, the pace quick and urgent. She opened her eyes to see James holding her and moving towards what he must have thought an exit, while behind them hooded Death Eaters dueled with Aurors. How they had gotten there, Lily didn't know.  
“James, what’s going on?” she asked, her voice raspy from screaming.

“The Aurors came to save us, and you weren’t waking up, and we needed to get out of there. There’s a Portkey around here somewhere and –”

“Alright, James, I get the picture.”

“Can you walk?’

“Hope so.” James set Lily down, but her legs were like jelly under her weight, so James pulled one of her arms around his neck and put one of his around her waist. 

“Lily, your wand is in my back pocket. Take it; you might need it.” At this, Lily reached into James’ pocket to find her wand.

They entered a deserted corridor; its crumbling walls looked as if they would come crashing down upon them any moment. Trying to watch their feet, they moved hurriedly through the hall, but still they tripped on what might have been an uprooted cobblestone and fell to the ground. 

**Hey, its me, Red_Curls Just checking up... I would really like to know what you think about the story, please R/R it makes me and every one feel better!!!** ****

Much love...

****

<3

****

Red_Curls 

****


	3. Dead?

“Bloody hell.” Yelled Lily clutching her knee from where It had forcefully hit the stone ground. 

“What’s wrong?” Asked James his voice filled with concern, he crawled towards her.

“I landed on my knee and I think that its-” She was cut off in the middle of her sentence by none other then Voldemorts Head Death Eater himself; Malfoy.

“Potter get away from her!” Sneered Malfoy with a malicious smirk on his face.

“You’ll have to make me.” James said blocking Lily from him, drawing his wand and ready to cast any spells needed to save Lily.

“Drop it Potter you know that you cant defeat me.” Malfoy's smirk grew, as he said this, full of over confident pride.

“Taunting banter Malfoy, doubt that its the only thing that you can do." James said, shaking his long sweaty black hair out of his eyes for a better view.

“Fine since you escaped my master I shall get the pleasure of killing you.” His menacing smirk now grew again to a grin.

"Not if I kill you first." James said, getting the last word as he always did.

**Sirius**

_Dumbledore is going to kill me if he ever found out that I had snuck here!_ Sirius thought from under James’ invisibility cloak. He was watching the aurors duel the death eaters and Dumbledore with Voldemort. Occasionally he would see Mr. or Mrs. Potter and of course he would help the aurors by stunning their opponents for them, but he had a mission of his own: To find Lily and James.

His searching eyes strained, why was looking for a mop of raven black hair and shiny long red hair so difficult! But just at that moment Sirius spotted them, James was helping Lily in to a corridor and Malfoy was right on their tails, Sirius fallowed, ready to take Malfoy down.

Soon Malfoy realized that he couldn’t catch up to the escaping prisoners so he muttered a spell that caused James and Lily to trip, they made contact with the floor. Sirius ran faster and faster to where he was almost caught up with Malfoy when a painful shrilling screan erupted from behind him. It was one he recognized to be Mrs. Potter's. Quickly he spun around and saw her on the ground clenching her stomach with a black hooded death eater standing over her.

Sirius did the only thing that he could think to do, he turned around and ran at the death eater standing over his adopted mothers form. Sirius tackled the death eater knocking him to the floor and blacking him out cold. He then helped Mrs. Potter up.

“Sirius what are you doing here?” She whispered gasping for air. 

“How did you know that it was me?” Sirius was astonished by her correct guess.

“No time go find James and get to a safe place!” She yelled stunning an on coming death eater, she seemed to have recovered from her temporary loss of breath.

“Shit!” Sirius yelled forgetting about his mission for a moment. 

Lily and James had slipped his mind in his quest to save Mrs. Potter. He full sprinted once again to where he had last seen James and Lily heading. But when he got there rage was building by what he saw; Malfoy was standing over James who was now on his knees yelling in pain from the curse, a curse that would make you feel as is you were being torn apart. And now it was being place on his best friend, his brother, his true family. 

Once again Sirius forgot that he owned a wand and charged at Malfoy knocking him to the floor. Sirius grabbed his wand and pointed it at Malfoy.

“Black I should have known that you were here, have you come to rescue Potter here and this mudblood scum?” He said wiping his mouth for a small trickle of blood has formed when his jaw hit the ground.

“As a matter of fact Malfoy I am!” Sirius said his gray eyes had turned a black, he knew what he could do to Malfoy with one small incantation. 

“Well this should be interesting, son of a death eater vs. a death eater but you are still no match for me.” Malfoy's over confident and malicious grin had returned.

“You know Malfoy this _should_ be interesting but I don’t want to waste my talent on rubbish like you.” Sirius said putting emphases on the word ’should’.

“Accio Wand!” He yelled Sirius’ voice strong and brave, when doing so Malfoy’s wand flew out of his hand and Sirius caught it in midair.

“You see Malfoy that’s why it should be.”

“You scared Black?” Malfoy's temper was rising.

“You wish Malfoy. Stupify.” Malfoy froze where he laid on the ground and Sirius rushed over to James and Lily.

In the time that it had taken him to stupefy Malfoy James had passed out and Lily placed his head on her lap. He knelt down next to her and watched as she stroked her hand through his sweat covered raven hair. Lily’s gaze was blurred by the tears that fell from her green eyes and dripped from her cheeks. Sirius watched for a moment, even in the mists of a battle all that mattered to him was watching Lily stroke James’ hair.

Every thing in his mind stopped as he watched, there was no sound, no terror, no pain, he couldn’t even feel the beat of his own heart thumping in the rush to safety.

“Mr. Black?” Said a voice from behind him, the voice brought Sirius back to the present time to look upon the old face of his head master Albus Dumbledore.

“Yes Sir?” he asked standing and unsure.

“I need you to get James and Lily back to the medi-ward in Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said his voice strong and certain.

“But James is…” Sirius couldn’t even finish his sentence, it hurt him to much to know that he didn’t save him in time.

“Don’t bother with his condition at the moment, here.” The old head master handed Sirius a piece of black torn cloth.

“Sir?” Sirius questioned. 

“It’s a portkey, have Lily touch it and hold on to James, it will take you back to the infirmary and you all need to seek medical attention.” A jet of red light flew past Sirius’ ear only missing him by a hair, literally.

“Hurry go, when your ready to go just say ministry of magic, now hurry there isn’t much time.” Dumbledore urged.

Sirius nodded again and walked over to Lily and James, Dumbledore left once again to join the battle.

“Lily we need to go back hang on to the Portkey And I’ll grab James.” Lily nodded and Touched the black cloth while Sirius grabbed James’ arm he took a deep breath.

“Ministry of magic.” He said, there was familiar pulling at his navel and a strong wind blew past Sirius’ face causing him to close his eyes. They were on their way, and hopefully wouldn’t be stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

**Hey, Sorry about the long update. i had finals and moving, again, and alot of other stuff. the next chapters will be up some time this month. please review!**

**< 3 red_curls** __


End file.
